Some wireless communication systems negotiate radio channel reservation prior to carrying out actual data transmissions on the radio channel. The channel reservation is carried out in order to reduce the probability of colliding transmissions. Improved channel reservation mechanisms are needed to improve the performance of such wireless communication systems.